heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Triceratops
Triceratops was a very common dinosaur which lived at the very end of the Cretaceous period. It had a huge frilled head with horns over each eye that could reach over 4 feet long. Triceratops had a third, smaller horn on its nose. These would be fearsome weapons against a predator. Triceratops is one of the most common dinosaur fossils found. More than 50 skulls have been found. Within the genus, at least 7 species have been identified. The ceratopsian family is one of the most successful and varied of the Late Cretaceous. Triceratops is the largest member of this family, reaching the size of a school bus. Triceratops was a herd animal; it is believed that large groups numbering into the hundreds roamed North America. Their large, horny beaks and long rows of teeth were well designed for chewing the tough, low-growing plants of the Late Cretaceous. It was likely the main predator of these animals was Tyrannosaurus rex. A number of skeletons show bite and chew marks that match the teeth of T. rex. Horns and frills seemed to vary among individuals within the species. Some frills were very broad, others narrow. The nasal horn shows the most variance among individual specimens, no two being the same. The material that covered its horns in life would have added significantly to the length of the fossilized bone. In 2009 researchers under supervision of Jack Horner argued that Triceratops was actually a juvenile version of Torosaurus. The massive frill of Triceratops would grow longer and thinner in time, until it may have had the same holes as seen in Torosaurus (see Triceratops#Torosaurus as growth stage of Triceratops). However, this evidence has yet to be fully accepted by the scientific community. Story Creation Thirteen Triceratops were created by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where they were taken care of by the workers there. Triceratops were highly sociable. However, they were also aggressive as well, so they had to be treated with care. They had two skin variations, one being brown and the other being beige with stripes down the back. At the age of about a few months, three Triceratops were taken to live on Isla Nublar to live as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. They lived in their own paddock. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) Just before the endorsement team's tour of Jurassic Park, a Triceratops fell ill from eating West Indian Lilac, confusing their berries for gastroliths. During the endorsement team's tour, Dr. Gerry Harding had game warden Robert Muldoon tranquilize the ill individual so it wouldn't be aggressive around him. While he investigated the cause of its illness, the endorsement team went inside the paddock after Dr. Alan Grant heard the dinosaur's moans. Dr. Grant hugged the Trike upon seeing it. While observing the dinosaur, Dr. Ellie Sattler discovered that the Triceratops was sick and decided to stay behind with Dr. Harding to find the cause of its illness. When Dennis Nedry disabled most of Jurassic Park's security, Triceratops was one of the many dinosaurs that were able to roam freely. It is unknown what happened to the Triceratops populations on Isla Nublar after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. Wild on Isla Sorna When Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna, the InGen workers on the island evacuated the island. The Trikes were either freed by the workers or escaped their own cages on their own. In the wild, they ate Lysine rich plants to counter the Lysine contingency. They occupied most of the island. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) During the Isla Sorna Incident of 1997 the InGen Hunters captured an adult and a juvenile Triceratops. These individuals were later freed by Gatherers Nick Van Owen and Dr. Sarah Harding. When the adult was freed it rammed through the projector screen Peter Ludlow was using when giving a speech to his co-workers. The Triceratops also flung a car right at the treestand that Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidhu were in, but they jumped out of it in time before they were killed. It is unknown what happened to Triceratops after their escape. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) While aboard N622DC, Dr. Alan Grant saw a herd of Triceratops and pointed it out to his group. Jurassic World InGen created new clones of Triceratops for Masrani Global Corporation's Jurassic World on Isla Nublar. These clones were identical to the brown skinned clones that were created. They were slightly more social than the previous recreation, liking to be scratched under their frills and having their photo taken. However, like the old clones they still had trouble discerning what was edible for them, at least when they were juveniles. The adults lived in the Gyrosphere and the self-titled Triceratops Territory, but the juveniles, or at least some of the juveniles, lived in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo where they could be petted and even ridden by human children. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) When the freed residents of the Jurassic World Aviary attacked the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo a juvenile Triceratops was grabbed by a Pteranodon. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Triceratops is one of the noted dinosaur species that Claire Dearing wished to rescue off of Isla Nublar, and one that Eli Mills planned to capture for the Lockwood Manor Auction. A number of Triceratops appear on Isla Nublar fleeing from the erupting Mount Sibo. At least 3-4 Triceratops were captured. A mother and infant appear in a cage while Owen Grady and Claire are imprisoned, while being noted by the latter as she was expressing the wonders of seeing living, breathing dinosaurs. These individuals were apart of the group of dinosaurs that were saved by Maisie Lockwood after nearly dying to a hydrogen cyanide leak. The infant and mother Triceratops were last shown running off into the forest of Northern California. While an animatronic Triceratops was seen in a couple of leaked photos during filming on set in Oahu, Hawaii, it did not seem to have been shown in the movie's theatrical release. Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park Characters Category:Species Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Support Characters Category:Prehistoric Category:Live-action Characters